Carnival Madness (Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, and Misty Tredwell vs Sayer)
Main Hall at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ “Excellent work on defeating Mr. Armstrong.” Koga congratulates Rex Goodwin. “Yusei deserves it too, if he were here.” Rex Goodwin says. “Oh yes, although I told him to assist Akiza and Misty at the abandoned amusement park.” Koga told him. “Mr. Armstrong was ruthless, I never really liked him.” Trudge says. “Neither did I, that guy always plucked his nose hairs, and flicked them onto people, and his breath stinks.” Mina Simmington said looking mad. “So he was like me? I was ruthless too.” Queen smiled. “Like you? No, he mistreated guards and inmates, he was no higher up, so I wouldn’t compare him to you.” Rex Goodwin says. “I was once corrupted and the Ignis to a wrong path.” Lightning says. “Hey everyone even teamed up to defeat me when I crushed Queen in a duel!” Ai says smiling as Queen got angry. “AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL!!!” Queen yelled angrily. “I think someone needs to chill out.” Ai says as Queen walked up to him. “Shut up! I don’t wanna hear another word out of you while we’re here! Do you understand me!?” Queen asked looking angry. Ai remained silent. “I said do you understand me!?” Queen shouted still looking angry. “How can I answer? You said not to say another word, ah remember your position!” Ai shouted looking scared as Queen punched The Gore in the face, and knocking him down to the ground. Queen looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. “Hey come on everyone, I have my moments in life.” Queen says smiling. “Everyone of us has our moments.” Seto Kaiba says. “Agreed.” Declan says. “Right on the money!” Bandit Keith smiles. “We just gotta think of our happy place.” Cynthia smiles as she lays back on a couch, while Verity messages her barefeet. “Absolutely.” Serena Tsukino smiles. “You got that right.” Ash says. “I agree.” Zuzu smiles as her counterparts ghosts appeared. “''I couldn’t think of 1 when I was a prisoner, but now I have one.” Celina smiled. “''Glad I got to know everyone, also I enjoy being around you girls.” ''Rin smiles. ''“Same here, making more new friends is nice.” Lulu smiled. “Glad you’re all enjoying yourselves, now you’re all needed at the Domino Pier, there’s something there that needs to be taken care of while Yuya and Leo Akaba deal with The Doktor, I already informed everyone who was dispatched to head there while they’re done.” Koga tells everyone. “We’re on our way.” Everyone smiles as they teleport away. Yusei Fudo has just arrived at the abandoned amusement park and met up with Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell. “Yusei! I’m so glad you’re here!” Akiza smiles. “Same here! We just got here, and we were waiting for you.” Misty Tredwell smiles. “Now I’m here, Mr. Armstrong was no match for me and Goodwin, to think this was the place you 2 dueled each other.” Yusei says as both Akiza and Misty Tredwell nod. “Let’s see who our opponent is.” Yusei says. “You don’t have to keep on waiting, because I’m here to take the 3 of you down!” A voice shouted. Yusei, Akiza, and Misty Tredwell looked and saw it was Sayer standing on top as he jumped down to greet them. “Sayer!” Yusei, Akiza, and Misty Tredwell shout. “That’s right, I’ve returned to get my revenge, I bet you all wish I was back in the facility!” Sayer shouts. “You were a creep! You should learn how to save lives instead of ruining them!” Yusei shouts. “The Arcadia Movement was meant to ruin lives! not save them!” Slayer argues back. “Well your days of ruining lives are over!” Yusei shouts. “But I enjoy ruining lives.” Sayer says as he activates his Duel Disk. “Well those days are over!” Yusei, Akiza, and Misty Tredwell shouted as they activated their duel disks. “''Generating Action Field Crossover!" ''The Female AI said. All Action Cards are dispersed. “LET'S DUEL!!!" Yusei, Akiza, Misty Tredwell, and Sayer shouted. “I'll go 1st, I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2." Sayer says as he drew 3 cards and discarded 2. “Next I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon Magical Android, Thought Ruler Archfiend, Hyper Psychic Blaster, Psychic Lifetrancer, and the Dark Synchro Monster, Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy!" Sayer shouts as his 5 monsters appeared on the field. “Dark Synchro Monster!?" Yusei, Akiza, and Misty Tredwell shout looking shocked. “That’s right, I infused myself with the King of the Netherworld.” Sayer says as he closes his eyes, then opens them as they’re pure black. “It’s like 2 evils have combined into 1.” Akiza says. “That’s not all I have in store, I activate Polymerization!” Sayer shouts. “Polymerization!?” Yusei, Akiza, and Misty Tredwell asked looking shocked. “That’s right! I fuse my Magical Android and my Thought Ruler Archfiend!” Sayer shouts as his 2 monsters went into a colorful portal, then they swirled around. “I Fusion summon! Ultimate Axon Kicker!” Sayer shouts as his new Fusion monster appeared on the field. “Sayer never had that card in his deck before.” Akiza says. “Surprised? This card was a gift from a friend. You might not know this, but his name is Jean-Michel Roget.” Sayer informed. “Roget!? But Yuya told me that he’s trapped in a void between dimensions!” Yusei shouted as he gasped. “He was, but thanks to Shade, he’s back, I end my turn.” Sayer says. “Then its my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Misty Tredwell drew 2 cards from her deck. “Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Reptilianne Dragon and Scale 6 Reptilianne Bio, I’m taking control of this duel starting now!” Misty Tredwell shouted as she placed her 2 Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zone. “I can summon monsters between Levels 3 and 5 all at the same time!” Misty Tredwell declared. “You know how to Pendulum summon!?” Sayer asked looking shocked. “I Pendulum summon! Reptilianne Lamia, Reptilianne Gardna, Reptilianne Gorgon, and Reptilianne Servant!” Misty Tredwell shouts as 4 of her monsters come out of the Pendulum Zone. “I tune Reptilianne Lamia with Reptilianne Gardna!” Misty Tredwell declares as Reptilianne Lamia turned into 2 green rings, and Reptilianne Gardna turned into 4 motes, the motes went inside the rings, then a bright pillar appeared. “I Synchro Summon! Reptilianne Hydra!” Misty Tredwell shouted as her Synchro monster appeared on the field. “Now I set my Reptilianne Gorgon, and Reptilianne Servant in the Link Arrows!” Misty Tredwell declared as her 2 monsters went into the Link Arrows. “Link Arrows authorized, the summoning conditions require at least 2 Reptile monsters! I Link Summon! Link 2! Reptilianne Echinda!” Misty Tredwell shouted as her Link Monster appeared on the field. “Link Summon!?” Sayer asked looking shocked. “Now I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Reptilianne Echinda (UltimateWai), Reptilianne Quetzalcoatl, and the Dark Synchro Monsters! Reptilianne Queen Basilisk and Reptilianne Rattle!” Misty Tredwell shouted as 4 monsters appeared on the field. “Dark Synchro Monsters!?” Sayer asked looking shocked. “That’s right, you’re not the only one who can Dark Synchro summon! I end my turn.” Misty Tredwell ended her turn. “So you have a lot of powerful monsters, do you think that’s gonna stop me!?” Sayer asks demanding to know. “You killed my little brother! and you ruined my life! I won’t forgive you no matter what the costs!” Misty Tredwell shouted angrily. “Yeah well what can I say? I’m a bad person, I ruin lives, that’s why Shade sent some grunts to the facility and busted me out.” Shade tells them. “You’re now an impudent fool! It’s my turn I draw! I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Black Rose Aroma Dragon, Black Rose Bloom Dragon, the Fusion Monster, Black Rose Darkness Dragon, and the Dark Synchro Monster, Pitch Black Rose Dragon!” Akiza shouts as her monsters appeared on the field. “You mastered Fusion and Dark Synchro summoning!?” Sayer asked looking shocked. “That’s right! With every monster we summon! We’ll take you down!” Akiza shouts as Yusei and Misty Tredwell nod in agreement. “Don’t get your hopes up! I’ll crush you no matter what!” Sayer shouts. “I thought you were my friend, but you made me hurt those who had nothing against me, well no more, if you really want me to hurt someone, THEN I’LL START BY HURTING YOU!!!” Akiza yelled angrily. “Akiza please calm down!” Yusei ordered. “Don’t let your anger consume you.” Misty Tredwell agreed. “Oh I won’t let the Black Rose return, but he’s not off the hook!” Akiza shouts angrily. “Yeah that’s it, let it...” Before Sayer could finish, a bunch of vines came out and choked Sayer, then the vines attacked Sayer as he screamed in fear and pain. “So how does it feel to hurt people? It feels good doesn’t it?” Akiza asked with an evil smile. “I have problems, I’m trying to get my revenge on humanity!” Sayer answers in fear. “For what!?” Akiza demands to know. “For...” Before Sayer could finish, the vine kept choking him to death. “What’s that? I can’t hear you! SPEAK UP!!!” Akiza yells angrily. “AKIZA PLEASE STOP!!!” Yusei hugged Akiza as tears fell out of her beautiful eyes as the vines dropped Sayer. “You’re not the Black Rose anymore, you can stop now.” Yusei continues hugging Akiza. “Yusei.” Akiza says as she wipes the tears off her eyes. “You might’ve injured me, but I won’t back down, I’ll take you 3 down no matter what!” Sayer shouts as he got back up. “I end my turn! Alright Yusei, both Misty and I are counting on you to take down this impudent fool!” Akiza says as she and Misty remove their footwear leaving them in their beautiful barefeet, then Akiza removes hair accessory, then lets her hair down. “Impudent fool!? After everything I did, this is the thanks I get?” Sayer asked. “All you did was ruin my life more than it already was!” Akiza shouts angrily. “Look at me! I have a scar on part of my face thanks to your journalist friend Carly Carmine when she was a Dark Signer!” Sayer shouts as he shows them the scar on his face. “Carly gave you that?” Yusei, Akiza, and Misty asked. “That’s right, and when I’m done with you 3, I’ll deal with her, it’s your turn.” Sayer says. “Its my turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Yusei drew 2 cards from his deck. “Next I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Stardust Dragon, Junk Warrior, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon, the Xyz monster Shooting Comet Dragon, and the Link monster, Junk Connector!” Yusei declares as his monsters appeared on the field. “An Xyz and a Link Monster!?” Sayer asked looking shocked. “Oh I’m not done! I activate Double Fusion, I can Fusion summon twice! I fuse Junk Warrior with Akiza’s Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!” Yusei shouts as the 2 monsters enter a colorful swirling portal, then they swirled around. “I Fusion summon! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!” Yusei shouts as his Fusion Monster appeared on the field. “Now with the 2nd effect of Double Fusion, I can Fusion summon a 2nd time! I fuse Stardust Dragon with Akiza’s Black Rose Dragon!” Yusei declares as both monsters enter a colorful swirling portal, then they swirled around. “I Fusion summon! Cosmic Bloom Dragon!” Yusei shouts as his new Fusion monster appeared on the field. “2 Fusion monsters!?” Sayer asked in shock. “2 Fusion monsters, I see that you can count.” Yusei comments. “Before he can attack, I activate Reptilianne Queen Basilisk’s special ability, it zeroes out the attack points of all monsters my opponent has on the field!” Misty explains. (Ultimate Axon Kicker: 2900 - 0 ATK) (Hyper Psychic Blaster: 3000 - 0 ATK) (Psychic Lifetrancer: 2400 - 0 ATK) (Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy: 3200 - 0 ATK) “My monsters attack points have dropped to 0!” Sayer shouts in fear. “Now to attack! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste attack Ultimate Axon Kicker!” Yusei ordered as it attacked and destroyed Ultimate Axon Kicker (Sayer: 8000 - 4800 LP) “Cosmic Bloom Dragon attack Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy!” Yusei ordered as it attacked and destroyed Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy (Sayer: 4800 - 800 LP) “Shooting Comet Dragon attack Hyper Psychic Blaster!” Yusei ordered as it attacked and destroyed Hyper Psychic Blaster (Sayer: 800 - 0 LP) “CURSE YOU YUSEI FUDO!!!” Sayer yells as he’s blasted back. “We did it!” Both Akiza and Misty shouts happily. Suddenly Sayer gets up and has a gun. “Akiza join me, and together we shall take down Shade and rule the Shadow Realm!” Sayer demands. “Sorry Sayer, my loyalty is to Yusei, Koga, and all the Guardians of Space and Time, THEY’RE WAY BETTER FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAN YOU EVER WERE!!!” Akiza yells angrily. “Well that’s too bad...” before Sayer began to shoot, Misty punched him in the face knocking him to the ground as he dropped the gun. “That’s for my little brother!” Misty shouts angrily. Misty then pushed a button on Sayer’s duel disk which teleported him away. “Yusei, there’s something I wanna tell you, I-I love you.” Akiza smiled and blushed as she kissed Yusei on the lips. “I love you as much as Akiza does.” Misty smiles and blushed as she kissed Yusei on the lips. “Thanks girls, now we must head to the Domino Pier, Koga wants all members there to assist Yuya and Professor Leo Akaba.” Yusei tells them as both girls nod and grab their footwear, next they all teleport away. Meanwhile: “Sayer failed us, he’s grown too soft since his time at the facility, we can’t have that.” Shade says. “I’m sure our next minion can do better.” Giovanni says. “I hope so too.” Chaos says. “They better, because I’m having doubts on Mr. Heartland, he‘s Don Thousand’s top minion.” Shade tells them. Meanwhile: “So Sayer was no match for those 3, it doesn’t matter, I bet Mr. Heartland can do better.” The Doktor says as we see him next to a brainwashed Aura. “Well little girl, looks like you’ll be dueling that feline when she arrives, while the rest of the original Guardians of Space and Time duel the current Guardians of Space and Time, while I myself will deal with Yuya and the Professor! If I win, I’m gonna turn the Professor into a Card, and I’m gonna kill Yuya Sakaki.” The Doktor says. “I’ll be sure to win master.” Aura (Brainwashed) said as she laughed evilly. “Don’t fail me!” The Doktor ordered. “Not to worry master, with these new cards, I’ll guarantee victory.” Aura (Brainwashed) assured. “Remember, you’ll be leading the original Guardians of Space and Time, I’m counting on you.” The Doktor said. “Where will you be?” Aura (Brainwashed) asked. “I’ll be at the docks dueling Yuya and Professor Leo Akaba.” The Doktor answered.